Adventures in the Dusclops-Guild
by BerserkKnuckles791
Summary: Actually Oshawott and Gible wanted to join the famous Wigglytuff-Guild, but they went the wrong way and now they are members of the unknown Dusclops-Guild! What advventures, mysteries and romances are waiting for them? And what is that "Team Sacrifice" that watches every step of them? My first fanfic! Please rate and review! I dont own Pokemon.
1. Prolouge

_Hey there! This is my first fanfiction! Please rate and review! I don´t own Pokemon._

**Prolouge: Wrong Way**

**"**Faster, Oshawott!" a shark-like pokemon with feets and arms cried. "If you won`t go faster, the Wigglytuff-Guild will not accept us as members!"

"I know, Gible, I know!", the blue otter answered. "I just thought how the explorerlife will be."

"You can think of this when we´re there! Now let´s go ahead!"

The two pokemon ran further. They were on their way to the Wigglytuff-Guild. Since they heard, that members of the Guild defeated Primal Dialga and stopped the evil Nightmare-Pokemon Darkrai, nobody could bring them away from their decicion. Right now the two pokemon came to a guidepost. A Murkrow sat on it. Its Tail covered a part of the right sign. "There it stands! ...Guild!", Oshawott said.

"You two want to be members of the Wigglytuff-Guild?", the Murkrow asked.

"Yes, but I have to apologize, we must go further!", Gible said to the Murkrow. The two ran right and were out of the view from the Murkrow.

"Now as the Boys had said it, I must go home too!", the Murkrow said and flew away. But under its Tail stood anther Guild name: "Dusclops-Guild →"...


	2. The Dusclops-Guild

_Now the story starts! Please rate and review! Note: I don´t own Pokemon._ Chapter 1: The Dusclops Guild

"I don't know what you think, Gible, but I say that´s not the Guild we searched for." Oshawott said.

They stood before a dark-looking building. Oshawott was right, the color Wigglytuff-Guild was a bright pink, just like a real Wigglytuff, which the Guild should symbolize. But what they saw, was pretty much the opposite of that. The colors of this building were only dark. It should probably also symbolize a Pokémon, but this looked like a mummy and had only one blood red eye. The two friends were not sure what they should do now.

"Shall I knock on the door and ask for the direction?" Gible asked.

Oshawott nodded. So Gible went to the door and knocked. For a moment nothing happened. Then the handle of the door moved, the door opened a gap and a blue bug-like Pokémon stuck his head out.

"Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Gible and this is Oshawott." Gible began. "And we would like to ask if…"

But he was interrupted by the bug-like Pokemon.

"Oh, so you´re here to join our great Guild?" it asked. `That building is a Guild too?´, both Oshawott and Gible thought.

"Well…", they stammered,

"Great! Two new Members!" the bug Pokemon did not want to let them speak. "Congratulations! You´re now members of the only and all _Dusclops-Guild_!"

"THE WHAT?", both exclaimed. But the bug Pokemon had already shoved them inside.

The bug Pokemon, which has introduced itself as Karrablast, shoved the over three floors, who were all crowded by Pokemon. `Guild members´ Gible thought. Then they stood before a black door.

"One second, please. Our Guild Master hates it when you storm in without an announcement", Karrablast said while he knocked.

Then he opened the door and the three went in. The first thing they saw, was only one Pokemon, which looked like a grey diamond.

"Hey there, Carbink!" Karrablast greeted it.

Carbink turned around. "Are they the ones who knocked?"

"Yes, Carbink. They´re new recruits!", Karrablast answered.

"Uh, sorry for the question", Oshawott asked, "but are you the Guild Master?"

Carbink laughed. "No, I´m not! I´m only the left hand of him!"

"And I´m the right hand!" Karrablast remarked.

"If you´re seeking for the Guild Master, that´s me!" a voice said.

Oshawott and Gible turned around and scared themselves very. A big mummy-like Pokemon emerged from the shadows.

"I´m sorry, but as a Ghost-type you have to do this. I´m Dusclops, the Guild Master." it introduces himself.

"N-N-Nice to meet you" both Oshawott and Gible stammered.

"I heard you two are new recruits." Dusclops said.

"Well, sort of." Gible answered.

"That´s great, because our guild is not very famous. If you two want to be an explorer team, do you already have a team name?"

"We thought of _AquaDragoon!" _Oshawott exclaimed.

"Then it´s all been set" Dusclops proclaimed.

"Karrablast, please register them as members."

"Already done, Guild Master!"

"And Carbink, convene all the other members."

"Understood, Guild Master!" `Very hasty people…´ the two friends thought.

Soon they heard loud murmuring from outside.

"Good." Dusclops said. "All are here. Let´s go."

The five went outside. The first thing Gible noticed was that there were Pokemon from many kinds. There was a Houndoom, a Corsola, a Snorunt and even a Masquerain and a really strong-looking Druddigon, which gave Gible a scary look. `Why does he look at me like that?´ Gible thought. `I´ve never seen him before!´ But then his thoughts were interrupted as Carbink starts to spoke:

"Alright Pokemon! We want you to know that we have new recruits in the Guild."

Then Karrablast talked on as he pointed at Oshawott and Gible.

"Team AquaDragoon here."

"Cool Team name!" a Darumaka said.

"I know what you mean, dude, it has the just right groove!" a Pokemon with holes in his horns answered, which caused the Cherubi which stood next to him to moan(*Sweat drop*).

"Elekid…"

"Alright, Pokemon!" Now Dusclops spoke himself. "I want that you treat them from the beginning as colleagues. Not as strangers! Is that clear?"

"Understood, Guild Master!" all cried.

"Good, now get back to work. Eevee, I want that you show our new members their room."

A little Eevee with chocolate-brown fur came out of the crowd.

"Sure, Guild Master!" it, or better she said.

Dusclops nodded.

"Come on, you two!" Eevee said and walked ahead.

Out of the corner of his eyes Gible noticed a light blush on Oshawotts cheek. `Not now!´ he thought. One of Oshawotts habits was to fall in love with every cute-looking female Pokemon. Okay, today was no comparison to the time when he hasn´t got so much rejections. Because of them the number of Oshawott flirts has gone down rapidly. Since that Minccino slapped him in front of everyone, he hadn´t flirted with anyone. But now, just now, he had to fall in love with a Guild Member which they had just seen. _That could not go wrong._

As they entered the bedroom, Oshawott and Gible were so tired that they don´t took a nearer look. They wished Eevee and themselves Good night and instantly slept in.

As Eevee walked to her room, she started to thought about their two new mates. `That otter-guy did not look so bad. Oops, I´m not allowed to think something like that, I have a meeting with my boyfriend tomorrow!´


	3. Koffing Bay Town

_Alright folks, chapter 2 ! I want to thank "The Jay Chronicles" for his review. I don´t own Pokemon. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 2: Koffing Bay Town**

Oshawott had a strange dream this night. He saw himself and a chocolate brown Pokemon cuddling with each other. There was no need for a long time to think to find out who the chocolate brown Pokemon was. Eevee. While the two were cuddling with each other, another Eevee was in front of them and just opened its mouth, ready to say something… Then, he and Gible got taken out of sleep as a cold breeze entered their room, which caused them to open their eyes instantly. Then they heard a voice speak.

"Good Morning ,guys!"

As they turned their heads to the door they saw the Snorunt of the guild standing there.

"You've overslept! The breakfast was served ten minutes ago!"

Everything what Snorunt could hear was an unanimously "Good Morning, Snorunt!" as a light- and a dark blue colored flash rushed past him.

As Oshawott and Gible took their seats, half of the guild members had finished already.

"You have to get up earlier, our Guild Master insists on punctuality."

Oshawott turned his head. He sat next to the Pokemon he saw in his dream. "We have a meeting with our Guild Master every day before breakfast, but you both are new members, so he forgave you this one time." Eevee explained.

Oshawott don´t knew what he should say, so he said nothing. To change the subject Gible took a bite from his food.

"Man, that tastes really good!"

"Thanks a lot, man!" Darumaka came to him.

"Darumaka, you´re the cook here?" Gible asked.

"Yes I am", Darumaka answered. "But I´m not alone."

He pointed on Snorunt who stood nearby him. "He is it too!"

"Right", Snorunt said. "I have to wake up people only when it´s needed."

"So the cooks here are fire and ice", Oshawott concluded. "It could not be better!"

"Thank you, guys!" both Snorunt and Darumaka cried as they went back into the kitchen.

"So we´re now members of the guild, should we go to Koffing Bay Town now?" Gible asked Oshawott.

"Sure, let´s go!" Oshawott answered. "What IS Koffing Bay Town anyway?"

"Don´t know. I´ve heard that name in a conversation between Cherubi and Noibat. But I know the direction." Gible said.

As Oshawott and Gible entered Koffing Bay Town, they knew instantly why this place is called so. The bay adjoining the city had exactly the form of a Koffing before it flowed into the sea. Even the skull on Koffings body, here a small island with this form was not missing. "Mother nature is sometimes strange, right?" Gible asked Oshawott. "As you can see." was the answer. They started walking through the little town. The first thing they noticed was the big Centre of the town. Many Pokemon were there, obviously explorer teams. Most of the stores who were built up there they already knew. There was a Sableye bank, a Aegislash-Dojo, a Porygon Link, a Kecleon market and a Blissey care, which was also a hospital. But then something caught their attention. A purple shop they never seen before. They didn´t knew what to do so they asked somebody. The next-standing Pokemon was a red spider.

"Hey, can you please tell us what that purple shop is?" Oshawott asked the spider.

"Oh, that´s a new store. But it would be better if you ask the owners for yourself. Oh by the way, are you a explorer team too?" the spider asked.

"Yes, we are Team Aquadragoon!" Gible explained.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you. I´m Ariados, the leader of Team Spidernet." Ariados said.

Then he referred of the yellow and blue spiders behind him. "That are Surskit and Galvantula, my Team members. "

"Nice to meet you" the yellow spider, Galvantula, greeted them.

"I feel honored too" the blue spider(actually a pond skater), Surskit said.

"Well, nice to meet you all to." Gible spoke. " We will now do what you have said, Ariados. See ya!"

"Ciao!"

As Oshawott and Gible stood before the store, they got greeted instantly by a slime like creature, known as Muk.

"Hello and welcome to the Muk&Weezing Powder and Acid store!"

"Errrm…hello" Gible stammered. "What do you sell?" Oshawott stomped an Gibles foot.

"Owwwww!"

"Stop being so impolite!" Oshawott mumbled, so that only Gible could hear that.

"Good that you ask that !" Muk said. "We sell many kinds of powders and acids. Trust me, they are very useful on your adventures.

"That sounds great, right Gible?" Oshawott exclaimed.

"You bet!" Gible said. " We are interested! Tell us everything!"

"I´m sorry but the I´m only the expert for acids. Powders are Weezings speciality but I´m sure that he´s here soon."

Just after Muk said that Weezing appeared beside Muk.

"Have I heard my harmonious name?" Weezing asked.

"Hello Weezing! You came just in the right moment" Muk greeted him. "We have two Pokemon here who want to know everything about our stuff!"

"Well then, let´s start to explain!" Weezing exclaimed happily.

So they started to explain. Acids and Powders were supposed to be secret weapons against strong opponents. But there was one difference between powders and acids. Powders had a bigger probability to hit the opponent but a lower efficacy. Acids were the exactly opposite. Lower probability to hit, but bigger efficacy . After the explanation Oshawott and Gible bought almost the entire stock. They said good bye to Muk and Weezing and made their way back to the guild. But when they were in the centre of the market-place Oshawott noticed something. He saw Eevee. She was kissing someone looking like a frog. But as Oshawott rubbed his eyes, he was relieved because Eevee was now gone. The fox who was now standing there was obviously a fire-type.

"Hey Oshawott, look there!"

As Oshawott looked in the direction Gible pointed he saw what he meant. It was a Pawniard which was sneaking up to the fire fox. He planned obviously to steal her bag; more specifically, he wanted to cut up the belt with his fury cutter. Just in the moment as the Pawniard jumped out of the bush, Oshawott fired a powerful water gun at the Pawniard, catching him off guard and sending him flying in the beach sand. After the frog, a Froakie, realized the thief, he swooped into the battle, sending a water pulse straight at his face, so that the Pawniard flew now in the water. Because of its steel-type it sunk down like a stone. But he walked out on the bottom of the sea. But when he arrived at the shore, he just ran away.

"Hey thank you! Without you he´d probably had success in stealing the bag of my partner!" Oshawott turned to the frog, realizing that he had stretched out his hand.

"My name is Froakie!" Oshawott took the hand and shook it.

"Hi, I´m Oshawott and this is my partner Gible."

"Hi." Gible said.

Now the fire fox came and kissed the frogs cheek. "And I´m Fennekin, Froakies partner and girlfriend!"

"Nice to meet you two!", Froakie said.

"Are you a explorer team too?" "Yeah,, Team AquaDragoon for you!" Gible replied. They kept talking, but Oshawott wasn´t listening, because something caught his eye. And this time it was really Eevee.

_What did Oshawott seen? Find it out on next chapter!_


	4. Tyrunt the ruffian in the Amber Cave

_Now the interesting part begins. I don´t own Pokemon. Enjoy!_

**Tyrunt the ruffian in the Amber Cave**

The Growlithe Eevee was talking to was obviously a show-off. Oshawott could hear him brag although he was on the other side of Koffing square. He was smiling the whole time and his teammates, a Hippopotas and a Houndour, were agreeing with him the whole time. As Gible, Fennekin and Froakie noticed that Oshawott was not paying attention, they followed Oshawott´s line of sight, noticing Eevee and the team of the Growlithe. As the Fire/Water-couple saw the Growlithe, they only moaned annoyed.

"Oh look, it´s Mr. Macho again." Fennekin grumbled.

"Great, and the day is ruined already!", Froakie agreed. "I doubt that anything can cheer me up now."

"Oh, don´t be so upset only because of this jerk!" Fennekin said in a really cute voice as she kissed the cheek of her love and Froakie was flying on a pink cloud again.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Oshawott asked surprised.

"Sure we know him", Froakie said, his face falling again. "This guy is a show-off of the worst sort! He comes at Koffing-square like every day, only because of one reason."

"Now what reason could that be?" Gible wanted to know.

"Easy, telling wrong stories only to get a few fans, preferring, of course, females. Imagine, he even tried once to go out with ME!", Fennekin said with disgust in her voice, but then she began to giggle. "You should´ve seen him after my Froakie was done with him! He was begging for mercy like there was no tomorrow!"

"Oh, is that so?"

Suddenly the Growlithe and his team were standing right next to Fennekin.

"Lying is easy. As if I would lose any battle!" Growlithe proudly said.

"Oh, really", Froakie grinned. "I can help you recall this."

With this words he pulled out a photo. It showed Growlithe soaked with water and panting for air, while Froakie had no sign of a fight. As Growlithe saw this picture, it was obviously that he was ashamed. Seeing this photo and the expression of Growlithe´s face, Oshawott and Gible couldn't help but laughing at him.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!", Growlithe shouted angry. "I´m the leader of the team that will find the legendary _Emerald of Hope!"_

After Growlithe said that not only Oshawott and Gible but also Froakie and Fennekin laughed.

"Alright, they asked for it.", Growlithe said. "Hippopotas, your turn."

Hippopotas nodded and prepared himself.

"Sandstorm!" he cried. (Note: This Hippopotas has his hidden ability Sand Force, otherwise he could create a sandstorm only through his ability)

A powerful sandstorm came up and brought the four to silence.

"See, that was easy enough."

Growlithe said after the storm was over. Oshawott took a look at Eevee. She was standing behind Houndour and Hippopotas. `I don´t get it. Why is she so impressed by him?´ Oshawott thought.

"Hey where're you looking at?", Growlithe asked. "Don´t you dare to stalk my girl! She is way to good for you! Do that again and I'll beat you to a pulp!"

First Oshawott was a bit unsure, mostly because he saw how embarrassed Eevee was, but then a smile appeared on his face:

"You want to beat me to a pulp? With a hairstyle like this?"

"WHAT?" Growlithe cried.

"Your so-called `fiery mane´, which I heard out of your conversation from before you came to us, looks like a Trubbish sitting on your head if you ask me." Oshawott told him with a sly smile.

That was it. Gible, Froakie and Fennekin rolled on the floor laughing so hard, Eevee also laughed a bit and even Houndour couldn´t help but smile a little bit.

"THAT´S IT! YOUR TIME IS UP", Growlithe was really pissed, so everybody stopped laughing and a few other Pokemon looked at him. "WHEN I´M DONE WITH YOU YOU´LL WISH THAT YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! HOUNDOUR; HIPPOPOTAS!"

Both nodded. "TAKE THIS! EMBER!" Growlithe cried and fired a flame at Oshawott.

"Hey Frog, you´re mine! Incinerate!" Houndour said as he sent a trail of small flames at Froakie.

"Um, then I guess you´re my opponent. Body Slam!" told Gible and ran towards him.

"Oops!" Oshawott only said as he jumped over the fire attack, Froakie on the other hand only leaned his head a bit to the left causing the flames to miss him. As Hippopotas almost hit him Gible bit him and threw him over his head. The angry expressions in the faces of Growlithe´s team were obvious, but one moment later their faces were filled with pure fear. The answer was not far away.

"HEY! WHO DARED TO ATTACK ME?" a really powerful-looking Seismitoad came up to Growlithe.

"FEEL THE POWER OF TEAM LAKEFROG! STRENGTH!"

This really powerful attack sent Growlithe´s team flying.

"We´re not done yeeeeet!"

Oshawott could hear before the three disappeared in a shining star.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you Froakie and Fennekin, but we have to go now. Bye!"

Oshawott and Gible cried and ran off because they don´t wanted to end in a shining star too.

...

Oshawott and Gible had gone back to the guild to go on their first mission. Right now they stood before the bulletin board on the second floor.

"Alright Oshawott, which job shall we take" Gible asked his friend.

"I don´t really know… Hey! I´ve got an idea!" Oshawott answered.

He went back until he stood right before the wall. Then he closed his eyes and fired a weak Water Gun at the board.

"Ha, hit! We´ll take the job I hit!" Oshawott said happily.

`Really?´ was everything that Snorunt, who came cross the two, could think.

"Alright, let´s see…", Gible started to read. "Hello dear reader, please, we have a big problem. My name is Omanyte and I´m living in the Amber Cave. A few weeks earlier this guy came into our cave. He said his name is Tyrunt and that he wanted to train. But with `train´ he only meant bullying us. We couldn´t stop him. We had one Ice-type, her name was Amaura, but Tyrunt provided a trap and now she´s stuck behind a wall out of solid amber. Please help us!"

"Alright, I´ve heard enough! Let´s get him!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Yeah, let´s go!" Gible shouted and the two ran off.

The Amber Cave was a miraculous place. Every stone had at least one crack where the liquid amber was flouting out. The amber that was already solid contained old plants, stones and even fossils. And the lakes of this cave looked like the water was orange because of the amber. But the thing that wasn´t miraculous was that the Pokemon who lived in this cave attacked the two. There were opponents like Geodude, Anorith, Nosepass, Relicanth and Tirtouga. Fortunately, everything went well thanks to Oshawott´s Water-type. So after a while they made it into a little stage where they could hear noises as if the whole cave would collapse and a Pokemon which looked like a snail with a helix-snaped snail shell tried to cover himself next to a passageway. As it noticed the two it came towards them.

"Please tell me that you´re a rescue team!" it begged.

"Well, actually more like an explorer team, but yeah, Team Aquadragoon for you!" Oshawott said confident.

"Thank Arceus you´re here! I´m Omanyte, the Pokemon which had written the letter. Please free us from this monster!" Omanyte said.

"We will. Let´s go, Oshawott!" Gible exclaimed.

"Let´s do this!" was the answer as they entered the passsageway.

They came into a very large hall. As they looked around they noticed a Dinosaur-Pokemon using Tackle on the beautiful solid amber which destroyed it.

"Hah, this is fun! And I´m growing stronger stone for stone!" it said.

"HEY!"

The Dinosaur turned around. "Huh? What do you want?"

"We´re Team Aquadragoon and you will stop right now with what you´re doing!" Gible said with a angry expression on his face and Oshawott nodded.

"Haha! Very funny! YOU really want to stop ME? Hahahahahaha!", Tyrunt laughed. "I bet you can´t even fight!"

"Challenge accepted!" Oshawott cried and the three switched into combat stance.

"BRING IT ON!" Tyrunt cried.

"As you wish!" Gible announced. "Sand-Attack!"

But the sand Gible threw at the opponent don´t impressed Tyrunt.

"You want to beat me with this?" Tyrunt sneered.

"No, but with this! Water Gun!"

Oshawott came through the sand and fired the water right in Tyrunt´s face, causing him to stumble a bit backwards.

"Why you! Bite!" Tyrunt cried as he opened his mouth and lunged at Oshawott´s head, but the otter held up his scalchop and defended himself.

"I´m not done yet!" Tyrunt bit again and again and Oshawott kept on defending himself with his scalchop, but soon Tyrunt came through and bit in Oashawott´s chest.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Oshawott cried.

"Wait it´ll get even better!" Tyrunt cried. "Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt turned around and smashed his tail right in Oshawott´s jaw sending him flying into the nearest wall.

"Oshawott! Are you okay?" Gible cried.

"Hey, don´t you dare to turn your back on me !" Tyrunt appeared behind Gible. "Roar!"

Tyrunt´s roaring was so powerful that Gible couldn´t keep on his legs and got thrown back right into the orange glowing water of a cave lake.

"You want to be an explorer team? Hah! Go back into your eggs you shooting figures! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!"

_Uh oh, that doesn´t look so good. Will Oshawott and Gible recover from that attacks and strike back? Or is their career as explorer team already over? Stay tuned find out next time!_


	5. A Guild expedition? Already?

_I don´t own Pokemon. Enjoy!_

**A Guild expedition? Already?**

"Hahahahahahahahaha! You´re weaker then the amber that is staying here!" Tyrunt laughed.

`He´s laughing like there´s no morning´, Oshawott thought. `Damn, we need a strategy! Wait…´ He looked up, noticing a wide crack on the cave ceiling which created the "amberfall" behind Tyrunt. Then he got an idea. He stood up and started running towards Tyrunt.

"Hey, what´re you doing?", Tyrunt exclaimed as he saw Oshawott coming. "That´s useless! Take this! Ancient Power!"

All of a sudden the stones laying on the battlefield raised and started flying towards Oshawott.

"Aqua jet!"

Oshawott surrounded himself with water and flew now with extreme speed dodging all the stones. Tyrunt gritted his teeth and prepared to block the attack. But to his surprise Oshawott flew past him.

"Huh? What´s this supposed to be?" Tyrunt asked surprised.

"Oshawott! What´re you doing?" Gible cried as he crawled out of the orange glowing sea.

But Oshawott kept his direction and flew now up until he was hovering a little bit under the wide crack.

"Water Gun!" Oshawott cried.

Because of the water a large stalactite tilted into the amberfall, causing the amber to flow down the stone. Tyrunt, who wasn´t prepared, got showered with the liquid amber. Now Gible realized what Oshawott´s idea was.

"Alright! I get it!", Gible exclaimed happily and ran towards Tyrunt. "Here comes my special egg-move! Metal claw!"

"What!", Tyrunt exclaimed. He was covered with amber. "No you don´t! Bite!"

Tyrunt soared forward and tried to bite Gible, but because of the liquid amber on the bottom he only slipped back. Gible, who realized his chance, jumped and placed his steel attack right on Tyrunt´s lower jaw, causing him to flew back. The force of the metal claw was so great that it smashed Tyrunt into a solid amber rock. Right after that Oshawott landed next to Gible.

"We defeated him! Thanks to your idea!" Gible gratulated Oshawott.

"Don´t be so sure about that", Oshawott smiled. " He has such a thick skull, I don´t think that he´s done already."

As answer Tyrunt broke out of the amber rock. He was pissed.

"YOU LITTLE VERMINS!", he cried. "IF YOU THINK THAT A SHOWER AND ONE LITTLE EFFECTIVE ATTACK CAN BEAT ME, YOU´RE DEAD WRONG!"

"Don´t worry, he´ll soon realize what that `shower´ should do." Oshawott whispered in Gible´s ear.

"And what in all world should it do ?", Gible whispered back.

"Hehehehehehe, you may ignore me now, but after I´ve eaten this you´ll tremble before me!" Tyrunt interfered while he pulled out a Quick Seed.

`Dammit! That´s a Quick Seed! That makes it more difficult!´ Oshawott thought.

Then Tyrunt threw the seed into his mouth. After he swallowed it Tyrunt´s body started to pulsate. A blue aura was visible for a short moment, but disappeared as fast as it appeared. Tyrunt gritted his teeth and rushed towards Oshawott and Gible, who prepared for battle. The dinosaur waited until the last second before he turned to Oshawott, opening his big jaw. He was a lot faster than before, but Oshawott knew before that the dinosaur was aiming for him, so he performed an Aqua Jet upwards.

"And what do you want to do now?" Oshawott sneered.

Tyrunt answered with using Dragon Tail on Gible. Then he looked up to Oshawott, grinning.

"Wait, I´ll show you!", he said. "Ancient Power!"

But this time only one stone raised and Tyrunt was standing on it!

"What the?" Oshawott and Gible exclaimed.

Because of the Quick Seed the stone with Tyrunt flew way faster upwards than Oshawott. As he was at the same height as the otter, he tried to use Bite again.

`I have no choice… I have to try it!´ Oshawott thought.

He took the scalchop from his stomach and concentrated himself, causing the scalchop to transform into a blade of water.

"Razor Shell!" he cried.

He swung the blade at Tyrunt, but just before it could hit Tyrunt, the water flew away from the scalchop. But luckily for Oshawott the water came into Tyrunt´s eye so the dinosaur missed him.

`Oh Oshawott, not again!´ Gible thought shocked.

"Oh no. I failed again!" Oshawott realized discouraged.

"Ha, you want to beat to beat me with an attack that you can´t even do? Don´t make me laugh! Dragon Tail!" Tyrunt exclaimed.

Oshawott tried to attack one last time.

"Water Gun!"

The water missed Tyrunt´s head and met the roof of the hall, which was out of pure solid amber. Then Tyrunt´s tail smashed in Oshawott´s stomach. The impact with the ground left a crater on it. Tyrunt jumped from the stone and tried to crash Oshawott with his weight. But Gible was already there and saved his team mate. As Tyrunt stood up, something happened. At the point where Oshawott had hit the roof the amber broke and sunlight from outside shone directly on Tyrunt.

"Haha, is this your next sad try? Making me blind with sunlight?" Tyrunt laughed meanly.

"You´ll see soon enough!" Oshawott yelled at him.

"He´s right! We´ll defeat you!" Gible added.

"Oh is that so? Then show me finally how you want to do it! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Tyrunt tried to attack, but for some reason he couldn´t do it.

"What the…? What did you done with me?"

Now it was Oshawott´s turn to smile.

"Remember your amber shower?" he grinned.

"Yeah?" Tyrunt asked confused.

Meanwhile Gible had realized it too.

"Amber is drying with some time." he said calmly.

Now Tyrunt realized. But it was too late. And now Oshawott was walking straight towards him.

"Hey hey, bro! You know that we just trained… right?" Tyrunt asked hopefully.

"Of course I know that." Oshawott said friendly, causing Tyrunt to calm down.

But then Oshawott´s face expression changed from friendly to revengeful.

"And because of that I´ll show you now that I´m the better from us!", Oshawott announced. "Prepare for my special move! Night Slash!"

The Dark-Type attack did what it should do. Because of the solid amber Tyrunt couldn´t do anything to escape it. Although the amber shattered with the attack, Tyrunt couldn´t do anything with it. He was laying on the ground, unconscious.

"We did it!" Gible cheered.

"Yeah, our first mission! Success!" Oshawott exclaimed.

Then both held their right arms in the air.

"Aquadragoon!" both cried in unison.

After Tyrunt was defeated, all Pokemon living in the Amber Cave came to Team AquaDragoon to apologize for fighting against them and to celebrate their victory. With united forces they saved the Ice/Stone-Type Amaura from their `prison´. Tyrunt awoke at the entrance of the Amber Cave, but he got arrested right after his awaken by Ferrothorn and his Team Sergeant, the police of Koffing Bay Town. Oshawott and Gible returned to the Dusclops-Guild, where Carbink made an announcement.

"Listen right there, Pokemon! I may proclaim that our guild will make a expedition soon!", he said. "Maybe we´ll find the Emerald of Hope!"

And instantly all Guild-Pokemon were restless.

"Quiet please!" Dusclops said.

And instantly they were statues again.

"We may also tell you that we´ll be not alone. We´ll get a company of two teams. The first one is already there. Could you please come in?" Dusclops announced.

Three Pokemon entered the stage, and their leader was no other than the Growlithe.

Oshawott and Gible could only groan. But they were not alone. As they turned around they looked in the faces of Masquerain and Druddigon.

"You don´t like them too?" Oshawott asked quietly.

"Oh yes", Masquerain sighed. "They had much fun to see me stagger over the water surface as I was a Surskit. That little idiot Hippopotas used Magnitude the whole time, but coincidentally they let it be after I evolved and kicked their asses."

"And I beat them up as I came in this town." Druddigon added angrily. "My nerves were in hell on that day!"

As Masquerain asked them why they don´t like Growlithe´s team, they got cut off by Eevee, which was standing next to them.

"Be quiet! It´s great that he will guide us, so shut up!"

Oshawott, Gible, Druddigon and Masquerain all sweatdropped.

`What in all world is Eevee seeing in this jerk? This is ridiculous!´ Oshawott thought.

He was thinking so much that he didn´t get any of the other informations, except the fact that the expedition would go to a place called Tornado Canyon.

After dinner they all went into their rooms.

"Hey Gible, do you know the name this other team that will guide us?" Oshawott wanted to know.

"I know that the name of this team is based of a book author or something.", Gible answered. "And their leader is a Gengar. The name was something with J… Jack or Jupiter or Jay or something."

"Oh, okay", Oshawott answered. "Let´s get some sleep after that fight today."

"You´re talking out of my soul. Good night"

"Good night."

_Well, another chapter is finished. How will this end between Growlithe and Oshawott? There´s only one way to find out. Wait for the next chapter! Well, I´m BerserkKnuckles791. See ya later!a later!_


	6. The expedition starts!

_How will the expedition go? It will start in this chapter! I don´t own Pokemon. Enjoy!_

**The expedition starts!**

This morning Oshawott and Gible woke up before all others, except for Snorunt and Darumaka. Team Aquadragoon had persuaded the two cooks to stand up with them so they could prepare themselves for the expedition. They had to talk with them around midnight but it was worth it. After they had finished their meal they said goodbye to the cooks who went right back to bed. Oshawott and Gible made their way to Koffing Bay Town.

"What do you think, can we do all the things we planned?" Gible asked Oshawott as they ran down to the sea.

"Of course we can!", Oshawott said enthusiastic. "Trust me, it´ll be fine."

The first thing they noticed as they came to Koffing Square were two new stores, but you could already see from far away which Pokemon the owners were. They had built up their stores so that they symbolized their heads.

"Should we ask what they sell?" Oshawott asked.

"Don´t break your promise, Oshawott!", Gible laughed. "We could look when we go back to the guild. But now, let´s move!"

Even though they woke up so early many Pokemon were already on their feet. The first thing on their to-do list (yes, Oshawott had one.) was to buy a few berries at the Kecleon market. So they first made their way to Sableye to pick up some of the money they had obtained as reward for defeating Tyrunt.

"Kehehehehe! So, I heard that your guild is going to make an expedition, is that right?" Sableye asked with a for his kind typical laugh.

"Yes, you heard right.", Oshawott answered as he received his cash. "That´s the reason why we need this. Sadly, we don´t have time to talk longer. We have to stay in time. See you later, Sableye!"

"Good luck for your expedition!" Sableye called after them.

Their next stop was the Kecleon market were they bought a few oran berries and pecha berries and one escape orb.

"I know you´ll use them wisely!" the elder brother, a yellow Kecleon said.

"Good luck for your expedition!" the younger, turquoise Kecleon added.

Then they went to the Aegislash-Dojo.

"Hello there, little knights.", The Royal Sword-Pokemon, Aegislash greeted. "Which one of your abilities you wish to train? Your offensive or your defensive?"

"Well, I have a problem… " Oshawott began.

So he told the story about his attack, Razor Shell and that he couldn´t control it. In Aegislash´s opinion he needed just a little bit more self-confidence. So they started to train. Both Oshawott and Gible attacked Aegislash in his Shield Form while the sword was using Iron Defense. Because of the increasingly tough opponent their hands ached a lot. But the two wanted to get strong so the kept attacking. This went on for about two hours then they collapsed.

"I guess we should make a break, shouldn´t we?" Aegislash asked a bit worried.

Half an hour later they started to train again, but this time it was Aegislash´s turn to attack. He switched into his Blade Form and swung himself at Team Aquadragoon. He was faster than they thought so they got hit not only once. But after a little time they realized his attack pattern. They dodged his attacks more often and Oshawott got faster in blocking with his scalchop. After two more hours they finished their training.

"Would you now try your attack again, young knight?" Aegislash asked Oshawott.

The otter nodded and took his scalchop from his stomach. He concentrated himself and water started to accumulate itself around the scalchop, but it dropped down three seconds later.

"I am really inconsolable that it wasn´t enough!" Aegislash said sorry.

"Well, it´s okay!", Oshawott spoke happily. "I bet we´re a lot stronger than this morning!"

"Yeah!", Gible added. "We´ll returning the favor to you any time you like! Ciao!"

"Farewell, little knights!" Aegislash said.

As they were about to leave Koffing Bay Town they remembered the two new stores so they went to the first one, the store with the Cinccino-head.

"I´m really sorry, but I have no material for the gifts left." Cinccino said sadly, but she promised she´ll have new soon. Gible and Oshawott nodded and went to the other store.

"Yeah, welcome to Rampardos´ Box Buster!", Rampardos cried. "Give me a box and I´ll open it for you!"

"A box? Well, we don´t really have one.." was the answer.

"WHAT?", Rampardos bellowed. "Then what´re you doing here?"

"Good question?" the two stuttered and went off.

They left Koffing Bay town with items and new strength. After they had entered the guild and the door had closed, something was moving in the bushes next to the town gate.

"Hey… these guys had a great energy for their little bodies…" a voice said.

"You sure? Are they worth it to…" a second voice asked.

"Yes, I think they are worth it…" the first voice answered.

"Good, good. About time we get in action again!", a third voice interfered. "Watch out, little creatures! For **Team Sacrifice!**"

"Kyahyahyahya!"

"Heeheeheeheehee!"

"Mwahahahahaha!"

The rest of the day passed without incidents. They talked with Cherubi and Corsola and stopped Elekid from electrifying the whole guild. He saw a bail of water which Snorunt needed to help Darumaka and tried to touch the water with his horns, but luckily Houndoom was able to grab him first. After they finished their dinner Team Aquadragoon went right to bed. A few guild members, Eevee included, were wondering about that but they made a secret out of it.

Next morning everyone awoke at the same time. It happened that Oshawott sat next to Eevee as they had breakfast.

"Hey, c´mon.", Eevee started. "You can tell me why you were so tired yesterday."

Oshawott drunk up the rest of his corn berry-tea he had in his mouth.

"Sorry, but can´t tell ya." Oshawott answered while he tried to sound a bit cool.

"Oh, you´re so mean!" Eevee playfully nudged his arm.

"I promise that you could see it while our expedition." Oshawott comforted her smiling.

After they finished their breakfast, Oshawott and Gible wanted to go to Aegislash´s dojo again but at half-way they realized that Eevee, Cherubi and Corsola were following them so they had to shook off them first before they could go to the dojo.

_11 days later…_

Oshawott and Gible had gone to Aegislash every day since the three girls had followed them. They were now much stronger but Oshawott still couldn't use his Razor Shell. Right now they were standing in front of Dusclops´ room. Karrablast took the word first.

"Alright Pokemon!", he began. "I hope you´re all ready for our expedition!"

"YEAAAAH!"

"Good. Then I will explain it to you.", Dusclops personally went on. "Our camp will be at the edge of the Scarlet Deeps. We split the guild into groups. Every group will get one map. Carbink will now read them out. If you hear your name please come forward."

"Hm-hm." Carbink cleared his throat. "The first group are Darumaka, Snorunt and Elekid."

The three stepped forward and Snorunt received the map from Karrablast. They read it and stormed of without saying anything.

"Next are Houndoom and Luxio."

Luxio took the map while Houndoom controlled their items. They didn´t say anything too.

"Then Masquerain, Noibat and Druddigon."

"We´ll meet up with you sometime." Masquerain told Gible as they left.

"Cherubi, Eevee and Corsola."

"Let´s go to town before we start!" Corsola exclaimed.

"Agreed!" the other two consented.

"And last but not least Oshawott and Gible."

"Yes, let´s go!" Oshawott said as he received the map.

"Alright, finally!" Gible added and they stormed off.

"I think we have forgotten something…" Karrablast said.

"Indeed.", Dusclops sounded annoyed. "We have forgotten to tell them that we´ll meet Team Jay at our camp place."

"Oops."

_A while later…_

Oshawott and Gible made it to their first marking on their map, but everything they could see were leafs. Leafs, leafs and more leafs. If you´re a flying Pokemon then maybe you could see it as forest, but for a walking Pokemon it was a jungle.

"So this is our first station?" Oshawott asked Gible.

"Yeah.", Gible checked the map once again. "This jungle is called `Giant Ivy Undergrowth´."

"Hey, there´s an entrance!" Oshawott was pointing to the left where the tendrils were growing to the inside, creating an entrance.

"Well, let´s go, I guess?" Gible asked a bit unsure.

"Yeah."

So they took the entrance and walked into the jungle. Oshawott was a bit uncomfortable because the Pokemon which were living there attacked them. As typical, Plant-types. Like Foongus, Sewaddle, Wurmple, Shroomish, Flabébé, Petilil, Budew and even big ones like Tropius and Carnivine. Oshawott´s new powers were a big help but still Gible had to save him from a Carnivine hanging down from a `tree´. They had to surmount swamps(Gible fell into one of them) and escape from living tendrils.

"Uh, awful!" Oshawott said breathless.

"Hey! I think there´s the output!" Gible cried.

Enthusiastic as they were the two started to run towards the output. But suddenly Oshawott stopped because of three things: First thing, it started to rain heavily. The second thing was that he thought that he saw a shadow out of his eyes, but as he turned around there was nothing.

"Hey Oshawott, what´s wrong?"

"Shh, I hear something. It sounds like sobbing."

After a search taking three minutes they found what they´re searching: A sobbing brown Pokemon sitting direct in the rain.

_Sorry for uploading that late. Stupid Latin… Please rate and review! BerserkKnuckles791 is out!_


End file.
